violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Dissects Neko's Diss Track of Him
Kyle: What's up guys, Kyle here, and today we're reacting to and dissecting Neko's diss track of me. Let's begin. You disrespect my OC because you don't like him. Kyle: You're the one that mocked me and Usna for not liking him. So you torture Leland and then kill him? Kyle: Yes, I do. Kid I'm not tolerating that because you're always mean to him. Kyle: You hear that guys? When you make fun of a character for being unrealistic, it's bad. But today this will be the last day you mock him! Kyle: Nah mate, I've got life to live. Kid you're so gay, the rainbow looks dull! Kyle: I don't know what you're prattling on about. Is it implying I have some sort of eyesight issue? I mean, my eyes are like 20/50 or 20/100, and I require glasses to read.... You can get your sexuality out of your skull! Kyle: Alright lads, if you're LGBT and make fun of a fanfic character, you need to start being hetero or face capital punishment. But then, again, you don't listen to your parents! Kyle: I'm pretty sure every person in their teens does, but okay. You always wish you would ruin their marriage! Kyle: You realize that my parents divorced when I was a year old, right? But hey, at least I'm not like X! Kyle: You're exactly like X, since you make tracks threatening people for wrongthink. Cause then I would've beated you up and give you no respect! Kyle: You can't write cohesible English for shit. And when I diss, I'd make sure your home will be ISIS'd. Kyle: Fucking hell, I'll tell my parents to watch out for your Minecraft clan. Gonna put your community in a crisis! Kyle: The people that live near me would probably spin your jaw. I'm from New Jersey, the toughest state in the world. And if you diss back, then that's okay. Kyle: Thanks for the permission. Cause then I will make sure your fanfics decay! Kyle: You can't talk about making other fanfics decay when yours are already overgrown. And I got KTT fanfics on my side! Kyle: Hahahahahahahaha How The Fuck Is Cyber Bullying Real Hahahaha Nigga Just Walk Away From The Screen Like Nigga Close Your Eyes Haha And I will make sure you don't show your true pride! Kyle: You've broken more promises than the president of the United States. Cause I will pull up and leave you dead on the streets. Kyle: No you won't, at least one Vinny would have got you dead. And make sure it's in Florida because of their extreme heat! Kyle: Why does Florida heat matter? But then again, you don't wanna go! Kyle: I mean actually I'm moving to an un-named place in California when I get older. You think this track is too savage for your flow! Kyle: No I fucking don't. But that's okay cause I'll put you to a peaceful death! Kyle: Just gonna inject me with Ribose-5-phospate isomerase deficiency? Just kidding, I'll make sure it's a violent death! Kyle: I guess it's smallpox then. And when that happens, you're so the end is near! Kyle: Yeah man, that's the gender listed on my birth certificate. And I'll make sure Leland is your biggest fear! Kyle: I'm so afraid of someone I've got eight or nine years on in age. I'm running out fast, feeling like the Flash! Kyle: You'd have to run about sixteen days, assuming you're coming from Florida. I feel like Tay-K, doing the race! Kyle: Are you being put on house arrest by that logic? I always gotta be in Utah, getting all the cash! Kyle: Alright, make that a month. And make sure you're truly in your place! Kyle: Which one? I live in two different houses. And I took out your boy out to Starlets! Kyle: A) I'm single and B) that implies that you are also gay, since I know you're male. And now he don't wanna play with boys! Kyle: He obviously does, judging by how he's with you. Leland so savage, he just broke the US markets! Kyle: Party like it's 1929. And now, you will be demolished in Illinois! Kyle: I live in New Jersey, you troll! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko